


Soft Touches

by lambcreamsoup



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Also Kissing, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, happy birth yosugay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambcreamsoup/pseuds/lambcreamsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between the two pair of hands is what brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touches

Yosuke isn't the most observant person on the earth but the way Yu glides his blade through out the dungeon manages to catch his attention.

His caramel eyes watch both his hands clutch onto the handle of the blade tighter as he attacks a nearby shadow, Yu's attention doesn't trail anywhere. In a way, Yosuke manages to find his self blushing, amazed by his attacking skills. 

 _'Are they soft?'_ Is the first thing Yosuke thinks of. He seems to know the answer, after months of going in and out the TV the surface of his palms has to be rough, for sure. Yosuke squints a little closer and notes that his nails aren't too short or long, perfectly at length. So he probably doesn't bite them.

Yosuke looks down at his hands for a moment briefly, still clutching the Kunai and he frowns a little, his nails looks dirty. Slight blood on each side of the nail and dirt underneath.

He tries not to think too hard on it and goes back to beating shadows.

 

 

The next thing that catches his attention is when they're all gathered in the food court, Yu handed him a soda pop and he touched his hand briefly for a moment. 

"Sorry." Yosuke apologizes quickly and under his breath, their conversation continues on about who the killer may be but Yosuke's thoughts were off somewhere else, staring down at his canned drink.

 _'They are soft.'_ He looks at his hand for a long moment almost in disbelief, he wants to touch them again just to see if he was right. "Yosuke, is everything okay?" Yu's concerned voice rings in his ears and he quickly looks up brushing off the thought, "Yeah, it's nothing."

 

 

Of course Yosuke is aware he's in love with Yu by now. At first he told himself that it was a small crush and it'll probably go away, it does with everyone but the way Yu looks at him and _smirks_ makes him feel as if he's trapped in a pit with no ladder or rope to get out. 

His mind lingers, thinking of what would happened if they did date, _'We'll hold hands and kiss and stuff...'_ Again, Yosuke blushes and the thought and holds his hand tightly. 

 

 

"Hey Partner..." Yosuke speaks up. Both the males are lying down on the riverbed, after school it seemed nice to relax and have the last of the summer breeze while they can. Yu hums responding back at Yosuke, "Um..." The brunet is lost at words unsure what to say. The long silence causes Yu to opens his eyes and look at Yosuke, making him more unsteady. "This is... going to sound really crazy but-" Yosuke forces his gaze onto something else, back at the sky. The rays strain his eyes slightly but he bares it. "I-I think it'll be better if I got it off my chest... uh-" Yosuke stutters harshly for a moment and flinches when Yu calls his name. 

"Yosuke, you know you can tell me anything." Just as the words escaped his mouth, Yu lifted himself off the grassy slop and placed something soft on Yosuke's hand- his hand.  

Yosuke held in his breath, forgetting to exhale, looking at the steel eyes threw him off balance and words began to slowly sputter out, "I think I..."

Yu leaned in to hear him, lowering his gaze more and Yosuke slowly grabbed onto Yu's hand feeling the soft surface, rubbing his thumb on the center of his hand unconsciously but gently. "I think... I-"

Both the males leaned into each other and their lips synced instantly, _'Even his lips are soft.'_ Yosuke closed his eyes and embraced the moment and he turned towards the other more, Yu's hand slowly departed from his hand to trail to his neck slowly stroking his cheek. The brunet's face quickly flustered and he inhaled, reaching up to touch his hand as the kiss continued. 

Finally pulling back they stared at each other, Yosuke was going to continue his sentence but cut off again when Yu leaned back in, towering over as he kissed him passionately. While they kissed, they embraced each other more, one of Yu's hand placing above Yosuke's hip and the brunet wrapping his arms around his neck. Between breaths, Yosuke muttered, "I like you."

Yu smirked and let his nose come in touch softly with Yosuke's, "I like you more."

 

 

After they're kisses and pecks it was decided that they both should head home, Yu walked Yosuke.

Slowly Yu reached for Yosuke hand and the brunet could just feel his neck heat up quickly, tensing up. "Sorry, you don't want to?" Yu spoke up, concerned.

"N-No ! I do I just," _didn't think this would happen._ His thoughts finish for him.

Yosuke looked at their hands, interlocked perfectly with each other, he couldn't help but to smile slightly glancing away more flustered than before. Yu let out a pleased hum and brought his hand up and kissed Yosuke's knuckles, "Your'e cute, Yosuke." He muttered softly against his skin.

The brunet used his free hand to cover his face before it overheated. 

**Author's Note:**

> for Yosuke's birthday !


End file.
